Welcome Home
by Blood Everlasting
Summary: Short One-Shot ficlet about how Sarah and Jimmy wound up together. Canon with LovEDD At First Sight. Jimmy left to visit family out of state for eight months. When he returns, Sarah picks him up from the airport and is completely gobsmacked at the differences in her Jimmy. Rated T for language and mature-ish themes. Warning: suicide and suicide attempt mentioned.


_**A/N:**_ This is a little thing I started writing a while back and am mucking about with to help with my writers block. This is canon with my "LovEDD At First Sight" story. Takes place while Kevin is in counseling and being babied by Chelsea, before the mousy teacher he's in love with shows up. Just a little fluff'n'stuff with Jimmy and Sarah, explaining how and why he changed so much.

_SARAH'S POV_

"Where the hell _is_ he?" I muttered aloud. The airport was fuckin _packed_. Who knew our little shithole town would have an influx of population come the end of tourist season? Huh. It was annoying more than anything. Jimmy had been gone for eight months, bailing the end of year BS the rest of us teens had to deal with. Wasn't that big a deal. He was tops, for sure. God, I loved him.

The end of our Sophomore year he was still in the top five percentile… of course, taking the extra homework and shit with him before mailing it back to the teachers might have had a hand in helping him keep his balls above water. I can't believe I had to miss my Jimmy's Sweet Sixteen because his uncle wanted to show him he had a job waiting for him on his Oklahoman ranch. If he wanted it. Why the fuck would my little bitty Jimmy want to work a physically taxing job like a ranch hand? I mean, sure his uncle would pay him fair and give him a place to live so he could save and go to college, but still… he could barely piggy back _me_ and I weighed a whopping one-oh-eight… soaking wet. Man, being away from him was hard.

I was desperately in love with him and relished in being his protector. It's not that I didn't think he could take care of himself. Or even me, for that matter. But I liked feeling needed. My stomach tensed painfully at the thought of having to stay just friends forever. I would do what I had to, though, to keep him in my life. He was worth it.

"Sarah!" I heard his voice over the din in the airport as passengers disembarked their planes. Looking around, I couldn't spot him. Even though it was deeper than when he had left, I knew it was his voice. We still phoned each other all the time. Not to mention texting. "Sarah! Right here!" Nope. Nothin'. There was a hot as fuck blonde guy smiling at me and I smiled back. When he scooped me up and twirled me I squeaked and froze. "Miss me, Sar?" Jimmy's voice came out of this… this… _sexpot_. I couldn't think.

"J-Jimmy?" I squeaked again and had to clear my throat. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I know, right? Puberty beat the living hell out of me." He laughed.

I swallowed hard and felt myself blushing. He'd grown up… up, up, up. A good foot taller than me when he used to be almost my height. He'd filled out, too. Not ridiculously so, as he had shot up like a god damned weed, but he looked like he could hold his own in a fight. Scrappy seemed apt enough. His dirty blonde hair was now platinum from long hard days in the sun and his once pasty white skin tanned nicely from same. _Unf._

My worry about losing him to some other girl intensified infinitely but I hid it well…ish. Oh, God, he definitely didn't need me to protect him physically anymore. What if he didn't need me anymore at all? Fuck. I needed to calm down before I began hyperventilating and freaking him out.

"What the fuck did they _feed_ you? Miracle Grow? And what happened to your braces?" I blurted as he set me down. Of course, when I find my voice it fucking betrays me. Of _course_. Damn it.

He chuckled in embarrassment and shifted uncomfortably. Such a Jimmy thing to do that I was immediately at ease. He was still my shy little- okay, my shy Jimmy. Little could in no way apply to this Adonis. 'Whoa! That might be pushing it.' Who are _you_ trying to kid? He's drop dead gorgeous! 'I… well, hell's bells.' Yup. I was seriously arguing with myself.

"Is it… am I that different?" he asked softly.

My gut clenched hotly. Among other things. "No, sweetie. You're still my Jimmy." I hugged him tightly and he relaxed in my arms. "I missed the hell out of you, you know that?" I said cheerfully and dragged him to go pick up his baggage.

"I missed you, too. But it was kinda nice to see my family. They taught me how to defend myself. Verbally _and_ physically." He said and my brow raised skeptically. Physically I'd buy because of his sheer size and new appearance. Verbally… I wasn't impressed… yet. Aside from the depth and cadence, his voice wasn't particularly intimidating. "Don't give me that look." He snapped and grinned. "I can take a good tongue lashing as well as I can give." I hefted his bag with a snort and he took it from me. "I can also carry my own load, Sar." He leaned down and murmured into my ear.

Feeling my face flush I turned on my heel, waving his comment away. "I parked over here." I said as carelessly as I could. Internally… 'Oh, my gawd, he smells amazing. I just want to lick him! And his face was so _close_ I could've just leaned forward and stuck my tongue down his throat. And did he _have_ to say tongue lashing?! Now all I can think about is shoving him up against my car and-'

"Sarah? Are you okay? You look a little feverish and uncomfortable." He said and put a hand to my forehead.

I laughed and swatted his hand away. "I'm fine, sweetie. Just remembered a few things that happened while you were away." I shuddered as they actually started to fill my mind. "I mean, it's halfway through the school year and you _finally_ come home and…" I felt angry tears fill my eyes. "I'll fill you in on the ride home. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you over the phone. It's been pretty emotional for everybody here." I took some deep breaths as we climbed in and pulled away from the airport.

"What do you mean everybody?" he asked after a few moments.

I took a deep breath and was only slightly glad I had diverted attention to something he actually needed to hear. He really didn't need to know my suddenly lusty thoughts of him. Sighing gustily, I began to explain. "Okay, you know how I got that job at the movie theater the beginning of summer?" I waited for him to nod. "Well, May Kanker also started working there at the same time. I was obviously wary and freaked out but she turned out to be really nice. We started hanging out outside of work and became pretty good friends. School started back up and this new girl started school. Her name's Chelsea and before I continue, I'm going to give you a little back story for her because it's important." He nodded for me to continue and placed his hand comfortingly on my knee. It was more distracting than anything and I had to literally shake my head to clear it.

"So, yeah, Chelsea." I cleared my throat. "Her parents and twin brother were killed in a car accident back in England, where she's from. Her mother and Double D's mother were best of friends so apparently his mom decided to take Chelsea in." I sighed again. "Poor girl. She was so shy at first. Her and Double D did and still do everything together. They're a pretty tight item now." I watched Jimmy's reaction and he smirked. Rolling my own eyes, I smiled and pulled to a stop. "No questions?"

"Is she hot?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes. He held his hands up in defense. "I was just kidding. You already said her and D were together. I'm no home wrecker. Besides, he deserves a little happiness after the shit he's gone through with relationships the last couple of years."

"You have no idea." I muttered. At his questioning frown I elaborated. "So, yeah. Marie found out about the two of them and freaked." Jimmy winced, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Chelsea and I stayed the night with May and Lee while Marie was with her fake boyfriend. Only, he didn't know he was fake. He thought it was real and thought that they were in love." I sniffled, feeling the hurt and shame I could clearly see in his eyes. "Kevin." I murmured. Jimmy gasped and I nodded. "I know. He was so crazy in love with Marie and she was just playing him to try and get to Double D. I'm just gonna jump to the end there, cause I can't handle going through all the gory details again. Marie, as I said, fucking lost it. Tried to kill Chelsea at school, wound up stabbing Eddy, then shot herself in front of Double D's house," I paused at his muted "Oh, my God!" before continuing, "and tried to talk him into having sex with her right before she died. Turns out she was pregnant with Kevin's child when she died and he tried to kill himself. Lee and May are holding up better than anyone could have ever hoped for but me… I just… what the fuck is wrong with this world?" I demanded tearfully.

"Sarah, I-"

"I mean, gawd, did I move to the wrong city? This is all on _our_ cul-de-sac. Sullied _our_ stomping grounds." I pulled over, thankful it was night time and that the parking lot at this particular diner was full so we didn't stand out. I turned to face Jimmy and was grateful when he unbuckled us both and pulled me into his arms.

"It's okay, Sarah. I'm home now." He murmured, stroking my hair in comfort. It worked, my cries lessening until I was just a sniffling mess. I grabbed some tissues from my glove compartment and blew my nose, fixing my face a little before facing Jimmy.

"Having you back here makes _everything_ better." I said softly, smiling when he blushed.

"You know, I'm not the only one who's changed." He said at length as we were back on our way home.

I raised a brow but didn't look away from the road. "How so?"

"You're even more beautiful than when I left." He said quietly. That time I did look at him. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were red but he was smiling at me. "And you've filled out very attractively."

I felt my face heat first, then my entire body. "Thank you." I said softly. "You do know you're going to have to beat the girls away with a sharp stick, right?" I asked, wondering if he'd take the hidden compliment.

His smirk told me he knew me all too well. "I think, with your permission," he started and took my hand off of the gearshift before entwining our fingers, "that I'll leave the fending off of interested parties to you."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I might not use something as nice as a sharp stick." I warned, giving his large, warm hand a squeeze. "I might have to cut a bitch."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sarah." After a moment of happy, comfortable quiet, he spoke again and everything I'd known since I met him came to the forefront of my mind. That we'd be together always. "I love you."

My breath hitched and tears pooled in my eyes again as I pulled over one more time. I unbuckled my seatbelt, took his face in my hands, and pressed my lips to his hard. "I love you, too. I always have." He sighed in relief and kissed me back, sweetly, chastely.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, right?" He asked suddenly. I raised a brow and smirked, nodding. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

I swallowed thickly at the intense look in his eyes. "Okay." I breathed and he kissed me once more. I was so damn relieved that he felt the same for me as I did for him. And holy hell, this happened so fast. Less than an hour after seeing him for the first time in eight months and we confess our love for one another. Well, it's about fuckin time! We deserve some happiness. Especially on our cul-de-sac.


End file.
